Direct reversal emulsions, photographic light-sensitive materials using direct reversal emulsions, and clor diffusion transfer process photographic light-sensitive materials using combinations of nucleating agents and internal latent image type direct reversal emulsions are well known, as described in James, T. H., The Theory of the Photographic Process, Macmillan Publishing Co. (1977). Furthermore, it is well known that a color light-sensitive material having a multiplicity of silver halide emulsion layers laminated together provides excellent color reproduction, and provides a color image with excellent picture quality.
However, a multilayer color photographic light-sensitive material comprising a combination of a nucleating agent and an internal latent image type direct reversal emulsion is also disadvantageous, in that a silver halide emulsion layer close to the support does not fully undergo development, in that the material is highly susceptible to the influence of the treatment conditions, and in that the material's shelf life is poor. This phenomenon is remarkable especially in a color diffusion transfer process photographic light-sensitive material comprising at least one layer of internal latent image type direct reversal emulsion combined with a dye image donor provided on one support and an image receiving layer provided on another support. A novel nucleating agent composition is described as a means of promoting formation of the nucleus of an internal latent image type direct reversal emulsion in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,969. However, this nucleating agent composition is not sufficient to overcome the above deficiency.